firefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingston Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
Kingston Fire & Rescue Services =History= The City of Kingston was created in 1998 through the amalgamation of the City of Kingston, Township of Kingston and Township of Pittsburgh. Kingston Fire & Rescue services is a composite force of 235 employees / volunteers responsible for Rescue, Inspection, Public Fire Education and Suppression for the City of Kingston. Kingston Fire & Rescue has a total of ten (10) fire halls within the City's 180 square mile radius responsive to Lake Ontario, Collins Bay, Rideau Canal, Cataraqui River, Cranberry Lake, Leo Lake, Bateau Channel (north side), CFB Kingston, Fort Henry, RMC, St. Lawrence College, Queen's University, hospitals, government and high rise buildings, shopping malls, industrial parks, six (6) Correctional Facilities, nine (9) large boat marinas. =Apparatus roster= Fire Department Headquarters - 500 O'Connor Dr. Fire Prevention 201 - '''1988 Chevrolet / PK Welding step van rescue '''Car 1''' '''Car 2 District 1 Fire Station No. 1 - 1648 Joyceville Rd. Built 1956 :Pump 211 - 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1427) :Tanker 211 - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave Canada (500/2500) (SN#J213316) :Wildland 211 - 2003 Ford F250XL brush tender (port./180) :Parade Pumper 211 - 1956 Dodge R / Lafrance pump (500/500)] :Command 211 - ' :'Pump 222 - '1989 Pierce Lance / Superior Fire Station No. 2 - 3505 Brewers Mills Rd. Built 1984 :'Pump 221 - 2001 International / Superior pump (2050/?) :Tanker 221 - 2001 International / Superior tanker Fire Station No. 3 - 211 Gore Rd. Built 1988 *'Pump 231' - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359406) *'Pump 232 '- 1989 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/300/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 993) *'Tanker 231 - '''2001 International / Superior tanker *'Rescue 231 - 1998 International 4900 / Almonte rescue *'Squad 231 - '''2008 Ford F150 'District 2 Fire Station No. 4 - 271 Brock St. :Pump 241 - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer :Pump 242 (0043) - 2000 HME Pelterator :Pump 262 - (9346) 1993 Pemfab :Ladder 241 (0153) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF / Smeal (1750/100' tower) (SN#108101) :Rescue 241 - (9945) 1999 Pemfab/Almonte :Unit 212 - 2009 Chevrolet pickup truck :Blocker 243 (8509) - 1985 Thibault :Command 241 - '''2007 Chevrolet Tahoe : ' : Fire Station No. 5 - 171 Railway St. :'Pump 251''' - (0574) 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359206) :' Pump 252' (9046) - 1990 Pemfab / Almonte (2500/2100 50'telesquirt) : Fire Station No. 6 - 262 Palace Rd. Built 1962 :Pump 261 - (0258) 2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte (1050/500/40F) (SN#83114) :Ladder 261 (9034) - 1991 Duplex Olympian / Phoenix/LTI (1050/300/100' tower) (SN#90-01-882-260) :Parade - 1928 Arnes-Fox District 3 Fire Station No. 7 - 905 Woodbine Rd. Built 1980/1988 :Pump 273 (0902) - 2009 KME PRO Series pump :Pump 271 (0901) - 2009 KME PRO Series pump :Pump 272 (0903) - 2009 KME PRO Series pump (1250/500/50F) :Pump 274 (8943) - 1989 Pierce Lance / Superior :Tanker 271 - 1978 Ford L8000 / Almonte (250/1200/40F) :Squad 271 (9426) - 1994 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte heavy rescue :Technical Rescue 271 - 2006 International :Service 271 - 2001 International :Air supply unit 271 - 2006 Ford E-series 500 :Air supply unit 272 -''' 2006 Ford E-series 500 Fire Station No. 8 - 1485 Unity Rd. Glenburnie Built 1997 :'''Pump 281 (0610) - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) :Tanker 281 - 1993 Ford L9000 / 1996 Almonte (1050/3500) :Wildland 281 - 2007 Ford F350 brush tender :Training Aerial 209 (9056) - 1990 Thibault / International :Command 281 - '1995 Ford Suburban 1500 District 4 Fire Station No. 9 - 2835 Highway 38 Built 1996 :'Pump 291 (8925) - 1990 Mack CF688FC / Almonte (1050/600) :Tanker 291 (0672) - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave Canada (500/2500) :Emergency management -''' :'SCBA trailer - ' Fire Station No. 10 - 127 Days Rd. Built 1954 :'''Aerial '201 '(9215) - 1992 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte (1050/55' boom) : Assignment unknown :1998 HME / Almonte pump (1500/500) :1998 International 4900 / Almonte tanker (PTO/2500 :1998? Ford L8000 / Almonte tanker (450/1500) :1954 GMC 470 / Bickle pump (500/500) :1992 GMC *Department utility vehicle?* :1982 Ford Thibault On Order 2011 Pierce Velocity Platform (105 ft) Retired apparatus :1991 Pemfab / 1992 Almonte pump (1050/400) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/500) (SN#79006) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/250/75' telesqurt) (SN#79007) :1977 Ford C900 / Thibault pump (840/800) (SN#T76-204) (Sold to Frontenac Islands, Ontario) :1975 Ford L9000 / King pump (1050/?) (SN#74071) :1975 Ford L9000 / King pump (1050/500) (SN#74072) :1973 Thibault Custom 1000 pump (1050/300) (SN#T73-122) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pump (625/750) (SN#T72-158) :2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer :2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer :2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer :2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer :1993 Pemfab T964 / Almonte pump =External links= *Kingston Fire and Rescue Services *East Kingston Firefighters Association Category:Frontenac County Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating HME apparatus